Ash's war chronicles: The first strike
by Haloixix13
Summary: Ash Ketchum found out he is the son of the lord of thunder essentially. Now he must fight a war and protect the ones he loves. first ever completely dedicated Shalourshipping fanfic. Don't own pokemon, wish I did. But I own Jeez, Pyris, and Crisis. rated T just in case. Don't own supreme commander forged alliance but own a copy. review telling me what you want to see in uploads
1. First strike

My First Fanfiction So I may need A little help, Fun fact also First fully Shalourshipping dedicated fanfiction

First Strike

Time-(after Ash Ketchum finnished his first journey)

Ash couldn't believe this, A lightning bolt just nearly struck him in the face, and now a powerful figure stood in front of him.

"What are you", said Ash his voice with some fear in it.

"A boy who does recognise his father is without a family", Spoke the creature, " and my name is Jeez".

A realization hit Ash, he opened his mouth to speak but Jeez was on a roll.

" And now I must train you for the hard times ahead, 100% and his army are coming", Jeez finished

Rage suddenly filled Ash as he spoke" No thanks". It was calm but laced with anger.

"No?" Jeez spoke.

"You abandoned us before I was born, therefore I want nothing to do with you".Ash replied.

Jeez gradually lifted his finger piont to a tree."If you train with me I will teach you to hit better than this". Suddenly a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and turned a tree to ashes.

Ash was struck with awe at the power of this being" what ever you are, you got yourself a deal".

Jeez smiled with pleasure," But" Ash spoke" I want Pikachu To come with me."

Jeez sighed," the mouse can come to but no ful-humans".

"oh and by the way we are called Superhumans, due to having the strength two break continents, The speed to make light respect us, and the skin toughness stronger than diamonds", Jeez spoke with arrogance.

" Well atleast I dont have a history of depression", Ash thought aloud.

Jeez the exclaimed" and you are my child the 3rd heir to the throne".

Suddenly Ash's jaw dropped as he saw a flying saucer fly other them. Jeez suddenly dematterialized. Next thing ash knew he felt sick at his stomach and was on the saucer.

"we call this a Czar," Jeez spoke with pride." a flying fortress designed to transport aircraft and destroy bases in seconds".

Ash was handed a bag, which he threw up in, then he noticed the spikes on the back of the Superhumans head. Jeez also noticed that Ash noticed and said" We grow spikes the older we get".

Ash said" why dont I have any spikes,""Because you arent old enough"Jeez replied.

"PIka-pi" Pikachu said fly through the door on and land on Ash's shoulder" hey I missed you buddy" Ash said with care.

"now about your training, you will train with me until you learn basic attacks and defences, then you will be transfered to the regiment runned by you uncle called the Asis regiment" Jeez laid out.

Ash paused for a moment then smirked" When do we start?"

**An: not shalourshipping yet but it will be in the future if people should want it.**


	2. The first mission

First mission

(Takes place 3 days before going to unova)

Ash had trained with his father for 3 months before getting transfered to the Asis regiment. According to Jeez the Asis regiment was for elite training, for superhumans to perfect their abilities through field combat.

Ash currently knew how to perform: Volt field( sweeper attack), Lightning strike(percision attack), charge(perk attack), and Emp wave(basic status attack targets=3).

As Ash walked into the training area, he overheard some trainees talking" djow hear what Asis did to that patalion of shadows." the One with two spikes said.

" I heard he's so powerful HE decides what move you make, then kills you with it!" said a trainee with no spikes.

"What about you, hear anything about lord(AN: title not considered to be God) Asis," the one with two spikes said to Ash.

"...Who is Asis," Ash said with general curiosity. Suddnely the who training ground got quiet. Even the crickets didn't chirp.

"ha ha ha...joke right?" THe two trainees said at once.

But his face was said that he had no Idea."You really dont know, don't know, DON'T KNOW?! Asis the wraith of time and space, he is our version of Chuck Norris,"

"Doesn't ring a bell sorry" Ash said

"You dont deserve to be in our regiment of honor, have you anything to say fo-" But he was cut off by aloud roar. As a majestic Dragon enterthe hanger."The Alatreon, god destroyer, master of light and darkness," could be heard all around.

The trainee with no spikes said " Asis's pet dragon".

Ash saw the beast drop a letter at his feet.

_Dear Ash K._

_ I have heard much about your skill in dire situations. Here's one for you,_ A hologram generated in front of him of a battle field map, _you will drop in southern Unova and remove a shadow sleeper cell called team plasma. Afterward you are to go and supress the shadow rebellion in kalos failure will mean certain loss of earth._

_Tofind out who this is fromcheck your left front pants pocket._

Ash was certain nothing was in there he checked... nope nothing. suddenly his pants felt slightly heavier. Ash checked the pocket again and found half of an infinity symbol.

" A summons from Asis himself, you have been chosen to be his personal champion, to fight his battles with orders directly from him, not a go between". Said the over seer of training.

Ash looked up at the majestic dragon believing this to be a mistake" this has to be wrong, how can I be sure that this is real and not a prank." Ash said in a panic.

"when you checked your pocket was it empty", the overseer asked.

Ash noded.

"only Asis, Solar, and God himself can bend space to their will". the overseer said." and besides" he said as if it were exciting" you'll probably get an ACU".

"Alright" Ash said, climbing on the Alatreon" take me home"

The majestic god destroyer smirked and spread his wings leaning over the hanger

"Uh not too fast, please?" Ash said nervously.

The Glistening black dragon leaped and launched toward Kanto, breaking mach 30.

All Ash could say was "wrbrbrbrbrbwahhhh...bleh" that last part was cause he got sick and threw up on the left wing.

AN: you know the rest of the story about Unova


	3. Turning point

The Ifinite war turning point

(set when Korrina just found the Mega stone)

(5 months, 21 successful missions, 7 promotions after His first mission)

As Ash and friends came down the narrow cave wall Ash felt uneasy, as if they were ment to find the cave. However he didnt want to freak his friends out, so he kept silent.

His goal was to take plant a beacon on the rebel Czar and an experimental bomber would come and blast it to kingdom come. Since he had yet to have anything on the radar, he took theses moments to bond with the group and try to beat Kalos league, a dream he still had.

"Look there" Korrina said eye brimming with excitement. There was a wood doorway with a wide open door. She quickly ran straight in through the doorway out onto an undrground cave with a lake around a walk way.

Korrina started to run when suddenly! WOOSH! Eight shadow sergents burst out of the water.

"You will either leave, or dies" a shadow said in a shady voice(**AN:** no pun intended)while lifting a halberd.

Korrina simple said, with a voice full of fear,"I...Im..Im not leaving without the lucarionite."

Ash quickly ran out of the cave, not to abandon his friend but, to get an orbital drop from one of the ships in space.

"this champion code 777, requesting drop 222112,"Ash said in a hurry.

_request granted one momment please... firing. _Said the female Ai

Suddenly a drop pod containing Zinogre armor Z and dual swords came down with a large crash.

_Meanwhile back at the hall of justice,_**No just kidding.**___meanwhile back in the cave._

_BOOM_"what was that", said a shadow"go check it out" he said to three other shadows.

Ash pulled the sides of the armor and it began to form itself around him plate by plate.(**An again: think like in iron man 2 with the silver suit or transformers 1 when optimus prime transforms for the first time)**

Suddenly 3 shadows burst out of the hole...only to over shoot and crash into the wall of the mountain.

Ash quickly lunged at one and riped the neck open. Next he kicked the 2nd shadow away and threw the third one out the clearing. His mistake however was averting his eyes from the second shadow too quickly. It came up behind him and stabed him in the shoulder. Ash quickly turned around grabed the shadow's mouth, riped it open and jammed his sword down it yelling"eat it"

Now how was he going to hide his identity from his friends. Well he had to make sure he had friends to hide from first.

Ash ran down the hole quickly to find the door locked. he began backing up until gahh, he burst through the wood took his dualswords and cut off two shadows heads. Then he threw his first sword at the shadow holding Korrina whose limp form fell down. SHe was either unconscious or... no he wouldnt think like that. Next Ash threw his second knife into the shadow holding Serena. Ash had only one weapon left. He drew his lance, like the others it was zinogre aswell.

He pointed with his lance challengingly at the shadow. The shadow accepted and grabbed his halberd and they charged at each other.

The shadow was skewered easily. Ash pushed the body off and carried Korrina's limp form out of the cave. She woke up midway out of the cave and saw here hero, so heroic and brave. korrina definantly had hearts in her eyes.

"My hero "she sighed. HE quickly set her down, gently of course, and ran out the cave.

Ash quickly made up and excuse about a shadow stabing for his heart and he rolled causing the stab to miss. Then he went to sleep. The armor would be reclaimed and repaired over night.

When Ash woke he realized that his hands were bound with iron cuffs and they were in a shadow castle.

"You know if your going to assault a shadow squad, you should KILL ALL OF Then". said a shadow general.

_Crap _Ash thought_ Forgot one._

Suddenly the door burst open as a shadow grunt quickly said" Chaos knight's *pant *pant here"

"WHAT!" exclaimed the leader

To quick for the eye, the grunt was pulled in a black armored, with glowing eyes creature, and riped in black armored creature tossed Ash the Zinogre case which instantly armored him in full battle armor.

"Ash was the hero" Korrina said with a blush. Ash was about to run into the fight when Korrina pulled Ash into a hug earning a death glare from Serena. Ash THEN tried to join the battle only to find shadow corpses everywhere.

Ash de-armored only to get attacked by a kiss from Korrina and having his memmory wiped.

"Uh gah" was all he could get out until..

"Sir we got a distress signal from a squad in souther Kalos and you should see this" said a superhuman officer.

What ash saw were 3 galactic collosus and a CZar!

"we gotta move "he said.

**An: I know I just added a little shalourshipping teaser but hey had to start**

**This will only be a max of 5 chapters (dont want to try a huge series early but still want some fans) a Min of 4. Please review and decide my next story: should it be in the untitled story world where Asis originated or pokemon if either tell me what you want in them. R&R**


End file.
